


Ranma's dillema

by SatanicViolator



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Art, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Ranma's dillema

My interpretation of Ranma's dillema.


End file.
